elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brynjolf (Skyrim)
Brynjolf is a Nord thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Brynjolf is currently the second in command at the Thieves Guild, below only Mercer Frey, the current Guildmaster. Interactions Brynjolf is first encountered upon exiting the Bee and Barb tavern in Riften when he approaches the player and offers to let them in to a job he's working on. He tells the Dragonborn to find him in the Riften market between eight AM and eight PM the next day, thus starting the quest A Chance Arrangement. Brynjolf is found manning a stall in the market. He says that he will create a diversion and, while everyone is distracted, the Dragonborn must break into the stall belonging to Madesi and steal his ring and reverse pickpocket it into Brand-Shei. (The ring under the stall, not in the display case.) After Brand-Shei is arrested, Brynjolf will happily say that he found the right person for the job. He then directs the Dragonborn to The Ratways, an underground tunnel system underneath Riften, explaining that there is a tavern there called The Ragged Flagon, and if one can get to it, they can join his organization. (If the player fails to plant the ring, they will still be asked to go to the Ragged Flagon and join the Guild.) Upon reaching The Ragged Flagon, Brynjolf will be impressed. He will then introduce the player to Mercer Frey, and induct the Dragonborn into the Thieves Guild. Brynjolf also helps the Dragonborn by providing information and advice for future jobs. During the main line of quests for the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf and the playable character become Nightingales like guild-master turned traitor Mercer Frey. After the Thieves Guild main Questline, Brynjolf can be found wandering around the cistern and the flagon. Due to a bug, when spoken to he will say that he has important things to do and will talk sometime later rather than speaking his scripted post-quest dialogue. Brynjolf will nominate the Dragonborn to be the Guild Master after the completion of the city influence jobs given by Delvin and Vex. Bugs Trivia *He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, *When in combat, he will say "So, its to the Pain then?" This may be a reference to The Princess Bride, during the confrontation between Westley and Humperdinck. *Brynjolf has a rare Scottish accent, a trait he shares with Sheogorath. *Unlike the Dark Brotherhood quests, where one had a choice to join or kill Astrid, the Dragonborn is expected to become a thief and complete the Thieves guild storyline, there is no alternative questline. Because Brynjolf is necessary for that, he is not only marked as essential, but he is also invulnerable to damage should one attack him. Using the console to make him non essential does not change that. If he is attacked, even with the whole town as backup, he will kill everybody without taking even so much as a point of damage. The only way to kill him is to use the console to set his essential value to 0 and then also use the console to damage him to death. This will destroy the Thieves' Guild questline, however. Brynjolf can be killed after completing Under New Management. *Brynjolf says something different depending on how many septims the Dragonborn is holding. **If the Dragonborn has little money, he says, "Running a little light on the pockets, lad/lass?" Likewise, if the Dragonborn has a lot of septims, Brynjolf says, "Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lad/lass?" *When given Gallus's journal, Brynjolf is able to read it without the accompanying translation notes from Calcelmo. Any chance that Brynjolf would happen to be read Falmer in it is highly unlikely. More probably, Enthir wrote down his translation without explicitly stating he was doing so, or it may be an error on the developer's behalf. *In spite of not being the guild master, Brynolf can be seen wearing the black Guild Masters armour. *He can be exploited as an extra follower. When Karliah introduces the Dragonborn to Nightingale Hall, she will enter it herself. Brynjolf, however, is scripted to follow the player into the hall. As long as the player does not enter Nightingale Hall, Brynjolf will follow and fight, however he will not sneak and will only repeat two lines of dialogue, (with the exception of in-combat dialogue). *Brynjolf's name is a combination of Old Norse for "(chain) mail armour" and "wolf". Appearances * ru:Бриньольф Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members